Platonic Making-Out Is A Thing
by whatshouldwecallme
Summary: Platonic making-out is totally a thing, what are you talking about?


Okay so this is not in any way supposed to be good writing - like _at all_. I wrote it like an hour after watching the 2nd episode of season 5 which was SO GOOD. ACan we just talk about how brilliant Dan Harmon is?! Like so far this season has been better than the past 2 combined (I know he was there season 3 but the network was pressuring him and just _it's back_.)

**Pl****atonic Shoulder Holding!?**_That actually came out of Jeff Winger's mouth! _I expanded on my head it's just like a random B storyline where they address their totally acceptable urges. Just pretend like it's the crappy first draft of an episode and use your imagination and change things in your mind as you like.

* * *

"What?" Jeff said loudly, "you want me to like, be your boyfriend?"

Annie laughed, "I don't want to _date_ you, Jeff!"

He froze.

"That would never work!" She said.

Jeff wracked his brains for a moment, "why not?"

Annie looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because you're not good for me! You're not … nice," She shrugged, clasping her fingers behind her back, "well you are sort of, to me … sometimes, but that's only because …" she trailed off, raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulder. It was only because he liked her, or was attracted to her – she didn't know which.

Jeff said nothing, this was not how he expected this to go.

Annie shrugged her shoulders again, "but … that doesn't mean we can't… We're both adults." She made her widest, most alluring eyes as she looked at him with the tiniest grin.

Jeff stared down at her, she could tell he was thinking hard. Quickly, he stepped forward and put a hand around her back, and kissed her lips. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She felt his hands holding her, touching her, and they stumbled back against the wall. Jeff hoisted her up so she sat on the shelves and for a moment they parted and looked at each other. The rush was clear on both their faces, and they continued. Annie held his muscled torso and one of Jeff's hand pressed into the space between her shoulder blades. He held her hair gently, then cupped her fact, it was pure and full on making out.

Jeff began to kiss down her neck and as she tilted her head back, her eyes opened slightly and saw 5 blurry figures standing in the doorway. She blinked and then pushed Jeff away, slinking off the bookcase. He turned and saw them gaping at them and Annie did the first thing that came to mind and slapped him in the face, giving them all disgusted look, trying her best to act like she was not as into it as she was.

.

_(sometime after that study session which would be super awkward but funny obv because it's a comedy, like days/episodes later or something)_

"You can't just ignore me forever, Jeff!" She said loudly. "I guess I was wrong. Guess we're not both adults. Looks like I'm the only one!"

.

_(In her apartment. Somehow, the hilarious A storyline brought them there)_

_(They're having some sort of argumentative not-about-them-but-secretly-about-**them** conversation. It's all heated and stuff.)_

"Spit it out, Jeff! Whatever you want to say, just say it." She snapped.

Jeff looked at her with narrowed eyes ad opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Searching for words he then exhaled, "will you go out with me. Tomorrow. For dinner?"

Annie froze, looking at him, her heart pounding. She was definitely not an adult because she had no clue what she was thinking or feeling. Her breathing sped up, but she still glared at him.

"No." She said sounding much more confident than she felt. "I already said I don't want to date you."

Jeff made a face, "you just want to like, make out?"

"Yeah!" She shrugged. "Like, platonic making-out in the study room."

"Platonic making-out?"

"Well I'm not Britta," she snapped, "I'm not going to have sex with you on the table!"

Jeff grimaced, "oh yeah. I don't like remembering that."

Annie scoffed.

"okay, okay," Jeff looked around at the empty apartment. "So platonic, study-room, make-out sessions?"

"Sounds good, right?" She smiled a bit. Jeff gazed at her for a moment, then nodded. Annie looked around too and said, "and, you know, secret platonic apartment make-out's sound good too?"

They both stepped forward and kissed softly. It was amazing how everything seemed to dissolve in that moment, she suddenly felt less tension in her shoulders, but at the same time she felt more. Jeff pulled his lips away for a moment, still holding her close.

_(They kiss and it's all hot and just let your mind wander, go nuts)_

* * *

**What do you think of platonic making out? It could work, right? No? I don't know, let's talk about it.**

It would totally work, it need to be a thing. For actually just-friends friends who need practice or they're sad and want to make-out with someone, and also for friends who are into each other but don't want to have a relationship talk or address their issues or are scared of commitment or age differences or whatever. And I really really hope they do the platonic-making-out thing on the show because platonic-shoulder-holding? They basically have to make out and call it platonic. They don't really have a choice.


End file.
